Equipment for alignment of shaft doors of an elevator has become known from the specification CN 101537959 A. Guide rails for an elevator cage are mounted in an elevator shaft and aligned by a template. The template consists of a fork part which can be plugged onto one guide rail. Arranged at the fork part is a first part which determines the spacing between the guide rail and a door post of a mounted story door. Arranged on the door post side at the first part is a second part which determines the right-angle position of the first part relative to the door post. The template is of awkward construction and does not allow precise alignment of the guide rails.